


A Little Something to Warm the Soul

by olimakiella



Series: Tea Arc [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Tea, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olimakiella/pseuds/olimakiella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally gets his answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something to Warm the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This piece of fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended.
> 
> Though this isn't the end of the series, it is all I've written up to. More is coming, just not now.
> 
> Originally written for enchanted_jae's monthly drabble prompt of: WINTER/HOLIDAY PLANTS: Ivy. This new installment is an entry for another of her JMDCs. This time I used flowers, smile, special and dinner

It was the middle of January and Draco was officially freezing his bullocks off. If Harry wasn’t walking around in the dark of Kew Gardens, Draco wouldn’t be caught dead out here in the freezing cold. But Harry was here, inside of Waterlily house, in front of the Victoria Amazonica, staring at the small fairies as they hopped from one magically grown lily pad to another. Their tinkling laughter could be heard from where Draco stood on the path.

  
Fairies loved the Gardens in Winter and it was mostly closed then, making time for Wizards to view the fairies at their best. Hardly any muggles went there during the coldest months of the year, and ministry regulated separation charms kept the worst of curious muggle eyes away. It was the main reason the fairies had taken over the place. Anywhere light could be seen, it was likely the fairies had taken residence. He could see them over the wide range of flowers, even in the lamps that bordered the pathways, each one topped with a fresh and fluffy layer of snow.  
  
Draco looked around. He was told by Weasley that Seamus had asked Harry there on a date before they went for a ‘special dinner’. Sickening. Draco personally thought it was rather a stupid date since, one: it was below freezing and two: Finnigan had yet to arrive. Even as he thought about it, he smirked. He could use this to his advantage. He stepped inside, trying to keep his entrance as low key as possible. But with the freezing temperature outside, Draco was blown away by just how warm it was indoors and he let out a relieved breath. No wonder Harry seemed impervious to the cold while inside there.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
Oh. Cover blown. Draco blushed at having been caught so early in his stalking. He'd hoped to find a space and spy for a while, see what exactly the Irish Twat had that could lure Harry away so easily. He stepped out of the shadows. Harry wasn't looking at him, so he couldn't tell if his discovery was wanted or not. “I came here looking for you.”  
  
Harry didn’t turn around, he just leaned on the iron railing that encircled the large pond and stared at a fairy. She was brushing her hair with her fingers and smiling at him. Harry smiled back. Draco walked up to the railing to lean with him. They stood in silence for a moment. Draco missed this, being able to be around someone without needing to talk or fill the silence. He hadn’t realized how much it affected him until he didn’t have access to the feeling anymore.  
  
Beside him Harry sighed. “This isn’t going to work is it?”  
  
“What isn’t?” Draco asked turning his head in Harry’s direction. The brunet was still staring into the pond, though now his eyes followed the ripples of water made as the fairies jumped from one pad to another. He was blinking a lot.  
  
“Us, you and me.” Before Draco could answer Harry stood up and rested just his hands on the rail. “I’m always going to want more.” He finally turned to stare at Draco, who was surprised to see Harry’s eyes were red. He understood now why Harry wouldn’t look at him. “I know what we agreed on, but I’m sorry, I can’t do that anymore.” He gave a helpless shrug and then separated himself from the bars of the railing and began walking towards the exit.  
  
Draco couldn’t believe what he just heard. He eyed the fairy that was still combing through her hair and she stilled as he watched her. He could see her eyes flicking from one man to the other. Her expression showed she didn’t approve. He concurred. Harry was leaving, probably to see what was keeping Finnigan, and that thought alone made him angry and had him grasping at straws. “But if I didn’t want the same thing, Potter, I wouldn’t be here to sabotage your date, would I?” he called out, not willing to give up so easily. He turned around and rested his elbows on the rail this time. Harry turned to him, one hand on the opened door and his brow set in confusion. He tilted his head to the side with his eyes slightly narrowed. Draco recognized that gesture. It meant, ‘ _Huh_?’ He stepped towards the brunet and shook his head. “Weasley told me about your date. I’m sorry, just… Finnigan? Of all people, you go with the Leprechaun?”  
  
Harry let go of the door and it swung shut silently. “What are you-”  
  
Draco stopped a foot short of him. “I’m sorry that I just left, alright, but you told me to go!” he stressed with a poke to Harry’s shoulder.   
  
Harry frowned at him, his hackles raising. Now that the subject had been brought up, he was not willing to be blamed for something he didn’t do. “You  _said_ -”  
  
Draco held up a finger, silencing that tirade once and for all. He’d heard enough of this Gryffindoric mindset from Weasley. “ _I_ ” he stressed, “didn’t  _say_  anything!”  
  
Harry crossed his arms. “Which was answer enough.”  
  
Draco let out a frustrated sigh. “Harry. You are the most infuriating man, ever.  _Ever_. I hardly got time to think about it before you told me to go.”  
  
Harry exhaled a quick breath. Draco read the sarcasm in the gesture without needing words to fill the air. “You’ve had  _three weeks_.” There was accusation in those green eyes, and Draco hated that he’d put it there.  
  
The fight drained from him at that look. “Yes. I have.” He stepped closer. “And I’ve had my answer since three weeks minus a day. But I had some things to sort out with the manor and its holdings.” He stepped closer again when he saw Harry’s eyes thaw a little. “And you,” he added, poking him again, “didn’t want to speak to me.”  
  
Harry stood there, taking all of that in. Sorting out Malfoy Manor… holdings… did that mean what he thought it meant? He frowned again. _Hold on_. “And apparently, I’m dating Seamus?”  
  
Draco scoffed. “Yes- which is a really shitty thing to do, I might add.”  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it – it really is… and when did I do that?” he asked.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, which only made Harry’s confusion worsen. “Weasley told me everything. You don’t have to pretend.”  
  
 _Oh._  “Ron.” Harry looked away and nodded. “Of course,” he muttered to himself. The entire Granger-Weasley household needed a solid talking to, it would seem. He turned back to Draco and surveyed him carefully. He seemed to genuinely  _believe_  that load of tripe. He decided to ease that worry immediately. “I can stop. I promise. No more Seamus. Ever.”  
  
Draco nodded in reply. “I would like that.” He shivered. “Merlin, it’s bloody cold.” Now that they stood near the door, the draught coming in through the gaps seemed to penetrate even his thick cloak. They really needed to upgrade this place from the muggle level. He crossed his arms over his chest. Harry's house was always so warm. He imagined himself sitting down in front of the fire in his favourite chair sipping on a hot cup of chocolate. He then imagined himself doing that everyday, feeling that level of warmth and security at all hours of the day without having to convince himself to go home to the manor.  _Oh my..._  he thought to himself, as he watched his thought-self staring at Harry while his 'boyfriend' watched his television.  _Hmm_...  
  
That could very well become his happy memory.  
  
Harry reached forward and tugged on the top edges of his cloak, where the clasp created a small space, and tried to cross them over. One day he’d get Draco into a coat. One day. “We could go home?” he said hoping he'd kept some of the wishful tone out of his voice.  
  
Draco stared at him long enough that he began to get nervous again. He almost stepped away, somehow feeling the air around him getting colder. Then Draco smiled at him, and Winter was over. “I’d like that too.” 


End file.
